


Nine Months of the Year

by Sangerin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Pregnancy, motherhood vs career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to rain every day of her pregnancy: rain made her ankles swell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months of the Year

It rains nine months of the year in Seattle, the only line anyone knows about the town where she grew up. It seemed to rain every day of her pregnancy: rain made her ankles swell. Work made her ankles swell. Interns made her ankles swell and her back ache.

She hoped to high heaven that she would love her baby when he came, but she loved work, and didn't want to give it up. Not for some screaming infant, as much as she would love him, but somehow she wouldn't be herself anymore. If she wasn't herself, who was she?


End file.
